


Conspiracy

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FBI AU, Hate to Love, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Cas and alpha Dean are known base-wide for their fighting, but when the FBI ask Cas to infiltrate an omega-torturing brothel with Dean as his partner, a conspiracy threatens Cas' safety and Dean must rush to his rescue if they are to reveal the horrors of what goes on behind closed doors.</p><p>EDIT: Sequel now added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my drabble set in _'compendium'_ , however, it was so long I decided to make it a regular fic.

_“Agent Novak will be your partner for this mission.”_

_“What?! No way!”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“With all due respect, Ma’am, there is no way I’m going to be able to work with that uptight omega. The whole base knows we can’t stand to be in the same room as each other.”_

_A narrowed glare. “Then this will be an excellent team-building opportunity.”_

_An irritated huff. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with Winchester on this one.”_

_Dean whirled around only to come face-to-face with Castiel Novak, the scowl on his face telling Dean that the omega had just been given his mission specs. Obviously Castiel was as displeased with the arrangement as he was._

_“I can’t work with an alpha who’s more inclined to leave me to rot in that brothel than attempt to close it down,” continued Castiel, mouth twisting in distaste for both Dean and the situation._

_Dean growled, not above alpha intimidation tactics when it came to this particular omega. Not that they ever worked with Castiel, who merely rolled his eyes._

_Their boss held a hand up and shot a warning glare at Dean, who immediately lowered his gaze in apology._

_“The matter has already been settled,” the beta stated coolly. “You two are to work together on this case whether you like it or not.”_

_“Why not try to get one of the other-”_

_Colonel Naomi Milton snapped her cold gaze to Dean, shutting the alpha up immediately._

_“Excellent,” she said, nodding at the silently fuming men in front of her. “I suggest getting to know one another’s working preferences; you’ll be seeing a lot of each other during the upcoming weeks.”_

_And with that, she turned on her heel and paced away, leaving Castiel and Dean to trade spiteful glares between themselves._

 

* * *

 

Dean felt physically sick at what he’d just heard. The brothel was in a different state to where he was currently located; it would take him two days to get there.

Did Cas even have that much time?

He dashed out of the main base of operations, ignoring the Colonel’s confused shout of “Dean?” as he stole the keys to one of the black Range Rovers parked outside.

The engine roared to life and Dean ripped out the tracking device he knew to be located behind the visor mirror, nearly running over his boss in his haste to reverse.

She dodged before he got a chance to try again.

Then there were other agents backing her up; experienced field agents with accurate targeting skills and high-powered weapons. Dean was under fire.

He revved the engine as fast as it would go, tires screeching as he left the base standing as a dot in the horizon.

He let out a shaky breath, hoping Castiel could hold on just a little longer.

 

* * *

 

_“It’s called a computer. You sit behind it and press buttons until it completes the task you expect of it,” huffed Castiel and Dean shot him a dirty glare._

_“I know what a computer is,” he hissed. “I just don’t understand why HQ would even think of sending you into the field, whilst I’m stuck behind this stupid thing. What do they think you’re going to do when you run into trouble? Kneel on your hands and knees, pull your pants down and just hope the bad guys will be too distracted by the prospect of knotting a virgin to remember who you work for?”_

_Castiel pulled a disgusted face. “Typical alpha,” he muttered. “You’re not a better agent just because you have a knot. And not all omegas work behind a computer screen. We happen to make very good field agents, especially when thick-headed alphas like you are involved.”_

_“I can guarantee that I’ve done more field cases than you,” snorted Dean, smirking when Castiel’s mouth clamped shut._

_“Yes, well, I’d like to see you infiltrating this particular brothel as an alpha. Unless you’re willing to convert to an omega I highly doubt you’d get very far.”_

_Dean scowled. There was a chain of omega brothels all run by the same alpha that spanned the entirety of the United States. Usually, illegal omega brothels were a case for the police, but this particular chain was known for treating their omegas like cattle and kidnapping people to force them into prostitution._

_The problem was that the locations of these brothels changed regularly and the managers were good at covering their tracks, so whenever an omega mysteriously went missing on the street, they were never found again._

_Nor did they ever escape._

_There were rumours that the omegas were drugged and beaten to prevent them from seeking out assistance from the outside world, but as the brothels never stayed in the same place for a very long time, the clientele that wasn’t hand-selected could never find the places again to explore the dark halls and work out what was actually going on behind closed doors. Ergo, neither could the law._

_The plan was to allow Castiel to wander the streets of Sioux Falls in the radius they’d heard one of the brothels had moved to in hopes that the temptation of an omega on his own would allow one of the ‘scouts’ to capture him and lead him back to the brothel. Dean would be able to hear and see everything that was going on from his monitor due to Castiel’s earpiece and tiny camera that wouldn’t be visible to anyone, even if they were looking for it. As a team, the pair would hopefully be able to identify the ringleader of all the brothels and give a name to the courts._

_Castiel and Dean, being two of the most experienced agents in the whole of the F.B.I, were expected to succeed where others had failed. Dean didn’t doubt they could, as long as he and Castiel could stop tearing at each other’s throats for longer than five seconds._

_“Shut up and grab your tech,” growled Dean._

 

* * *

 

He’d been driving for five hours, breaking every speed limit he saw and to Dean, it still wasn’t fast enough.

He needed to get to Castiel now.

The snarls and mocking laughs replayed like a mantra in his head from when the tiny earpiece had picked them up along with Castiel’s faint whimpers.

Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white as he remembered one voice in particular. The one that had revealed what was really going on in regards to the brothels and omegas before it had exclaimed its rage at finding Castiel was ‘wired’. 

The silence of the line after that haunted Dean to his core.

He floored the accelerator.

 

* * *

 

_“Looks like a dump,” commented Dean from the comforts of his desk and Castiel’s voice filtered through his own earpiece._

_“It is a dump.”_

_“You sure you’re in the right place? Looks dead.”_

_“For the tenth time, Winchester: I’m competent enough to follow co-ordinates.”_

_“If you say so.”_

_“I do.” Suddenly, Castiel shouted in alarm and Dean’s visual feed blacked out._

_“Novak?” Dean asked, straightening up professionally and when there was no response other than a bit of grunting and the distant sound of men discussing something, Dean tried again._

_“Castiel?”_

_Once again, no answer._

_Dean frowned. He assumed Castiel had just been caught by the ‘scouts’ and if that was true, he wouldn’t be able to talk to Dean for a while. He was a little confused as to why the visual feed wasn’t working; they shouldn’t have been able to see the camera._

_He resigned himself to waiting until Castiel was in a position to provide further information._

 

* * *

 

Dean worried his lip between his teeth. He never should have let Castiel go through with this mission. He should have been by the omega’s side, protecting him from those deranged alphas.

He checked his rear-view mirror to ensure he wasn’t being followed.

He should have known something was up when the agency asked Castiel to go alone. A mission like this should have warranted Dean to be at least in the same area code as his partner, in case anything went wrong.

Like it had.

The alpha shook his head. Even having another agent on standby in the same area would have been preferable to what had been arranged. Now Cas had to wait for two days for Dean to reach him.

 

* * *

 

_A day later, the visual feed faded back to life and Dean was sat staring at a dirty floor._

_The audio for the past few hours had consisted of hushed whispers and no noise whatsoever from Castiel and Dean idly wondered if he was dead, but the omega seemed to be causing a lot of fuss for someone who wasn’t breathing, so Dean assumed he was unconscious._

_It sounded like Castiel had been moved at one point, because the background noises changed from quiet mumblings to frightened crying, aggressive growls and erotic moans, before turning silent, bar the occasional ‘thump’ as something presumably hit a wall._

_Dean was playing solitaire when Castiel’s groggy groan filtered through his audio feed and the camera tilted to show a suspiciously stained wall._

_“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” teased Dean, snorting at the middle finger Castiel aimed at the camera._

_“They drugged me,” he mumbled and Dean rolled his eyes._

_“Kinda guessed that.” He returned his full attention to the monitor, focusing back on the mission. “What happened to visual? It blacked out for me.”_

_Dean’s view shifted again as Castiel stood up and he got a full rotation of the revolting room. There was a grimy prison bed to match the floor and walls, and a single broken cupboard with a simple digital clock resting on it._

_“Looks like paradise,” muttered Dean and Castiel snorted in amusement._

_“Visual went down because they put a bin bag over my head. Heard one of them say the name ‘Alistair’ before they injected me.”_

_Dean nodded. Without a second name the information was useless, but they could keep a tab on it in case anything else surfaced._

_Castiel hissed in displeasure._

_“I think they chipped me.”_

_Dean raised an eyebrow. “Like a dog?”_

_“Feels like it.” A pause. “My neck is bleeding.”_

_“Keep an eye on the goods?” Suggested Dean and Castiel sighed._

_“I suppose it would explain why nobody ever escapes. They’d be able to track your position at all times.”_

_Dean huffed. “Paranoid much?”_

_He didn’t get a response because at that moment the only door in the room opened to reveal a bulky, grinning alpha holding a jagged knife._

_“Time to make you pretty for the customers, little omega.”_

 

* * *

 

Dean growled softly. How could he have just left Cas alone in this mission? How could he have let those psychos use and abuse his partner when he knew how they treated the other omegas? Why hadn’t he tried to save Cas earlier? He should have told the omega to get out of there the minute that blade-carrying alpha had appeared.

He checked the clock on the dashboard. Seven p.m. He was still a good few hundred miles away from the brothel. 

His foot tried to press down further on the accelerator only to find that it was already flat on the floor.

He slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

_“Visual feed’s gone down again. What’s going on?”_

_“They confiscated the camera.”_

_Dean frowned. How on Earth had they managed to spot it? It was disguised as a button on Castiel’s shirt._

_Another problem had surfaced._

_“Is your cover blown? Do they know who you work for?”_

_There was a quiet sigh. “Apologies. I meant to say they confiscated my clothes along with the camera. They never actually identified the device.”_

_Dean leaned back in his chair, frowning at the black screen in front of him._

_“We needed the visual as evidence for the ring leaders of this show. Audio won’t be enough for the courts.”_

_“I’m aware.”_

_“There’s no possibility of you getting it back?”_

_“I think my clothing has been disposed of.”_

_Great. Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, letting out a quiet sound of resignation._

_“Fine. Continue with the mission as planned. We’ll have to hope that your statement coupled with this audio will suffice. Hopefully a few witnesses will vouch for us when we reveal ourselves.”_

_Castiel made a sound of agreement and it was then that a thought occurred to Dean._

_“What are you wearing?”_

_Castiel snorted. “I was wondering when you’d pick up on that.” He paused, almost awkwardly._

_“Well?” Prompted Dean and Castiel sighed._

_“I’m not entirely certain how to describe it, but it’s made of straps of leather and bares a lot of skin. It has a collar.”_

_Dean didn’t bother to hide his laugh._

_“Now I’m really missing the visual feed.”_

_“Shut up, Dean.”_

_‘Dean’? What happened to ‘Winchester’?_

_The alpha grinned despite the omega not being able to see it._

_“Are you all ‘pretty’ now?”_

_“Quiet.”_

_“Yes, Sir!” Saluted Dean, chuckling at Castiel’s irritableness._

_Another ‘thud’ sounded and Dean had the distinct impression that the door to the omega’s new room had been flung open. He was proven correct when a grizzly voice floated through his earpiece._

_“First day on the job, omega. Make a good impression.”_

 

* * *

 

Dean pushed the memories from his mind. Why hadn’t he done something when Castiel had been forced to wear that ridiculous outfit? Instead he had sat behind his cosy desk on a comfortable chair and laughed at the poor omega. He had even mocked him with the same ‘pretty’ remark he was sure countless other alphas had used on Cas.

His hands were beginning to hurt in their position clamped around the steering wheel, knuckles tense and stiff in a mixture of anxiousness and anger at himself and the entire situation.

He should have asked for Cas’ co-ordinates and rescued him the second the camera had gone down.

Should have known what the omega was about to face.

 

* * *

 

_“Castiel?” Dean asked timidly when he couldn’t hear any other voices in the room._

_The omega didn’t answer for a moment before he exhaled softly, and Dean released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding._

_“Are you… are you okay?” There was no teasing in his tone now. None of the previous hostility they’d held for each other even remotely present._

_“…Yes,” said the omega after a second and Dean glanced around the office to make sure no one was listening in. Nobody needed to know what agent Novak had just suffered through; Castiel didn’t need that when he got back._

_“I’m sorry,” whispered Dean, unsure how to approach what he’d just been privy to mere minutes ago and Castiel snorted bitterly._

_“I knew the risks when I agreed to the mission.”_

_Except no one should have to go through that; not even for the FBI._

_“Still,” murmured Dean._

_Castiel lapsed into silence, obviously thinking about what had just happened, which left Dean to do the same with what he’d just heard._

_He was thankful he hadn’t been able to see any of it on the monitor._

_Castiel had been led from his grotty room into one of the ‘suites’ as his alpha ‘handler’ had muttered, and the omega was shoved onto the luxurious bed as another alpha entered the room; this one a paying customer._

_By the sounds of it, he had been overweight and had a fetish for light sadism and dealing out pain. The man had whispered filthy, disgusting things into Castiel’s ear, unknowing of the miniscule earpiece resting there and Dean had been informed of the various ways in which the revolting alpha wanted to knot Castiel and ‘make him scream’._

_He hadn’t succeeded in making the omega scream but Dean had heard the pained grunts and hisses quite clearly from his end._

_Castiel was stronger than Dean had previously given him credit for. The omega had been defiant against the snivelling alpha and the other man quickly lost interest in his stoic demeanour, leaving the room earlier than the arranged time. However, Dean had a feeling Castiel’s ‘handlers’ wouldn’t stand his rebellious behaviour for too long._

_“Are you fit to continue or would you like me to call the Colonel?” Asked Dean and Castiel’s focus was snapped back to reality._

_“I’m not some fragile flower, Winchester,” he growled. “Nor am I the virgin you keep insisting I am; I can handle a bit of pain.”_

_Dean blinked in surprise. That hadn’t been what he meant to say. He knew Castiel was good at his job despite all his teasing to the contrary, but he had always been repulsed by the stereotype of omegas only being useful for pleasing alphas sexually and it wasn’t something he enjoyed seeing Castiel being put through, even if they supposedly despised one another._

_“That’s not-” he cut himself off and frowned. If Castiel wanted to be difficult, that was fine. “I didn’t think you wanted to be an alpha’s pleasure toy, but if you’re so desperate for the action, then so be it,” he snapped and Castiel was silent for a few moments as if he’d just realised his misjudgement of Dean’s intentions._

_Still, he didn’t apologise for it, but he was far less hostile the next time he spoke._

_“I’m okay to continue with the mission. This sort of event is expected in an establishment of this… nature.”_

_Dean relaxed a little. “If you’re certain.”_

_“I am.”_

 

* * *

 

The clock ticked past midnight and Dean didn’t let up his speed. His nails were leaving impressions in the leather of the steering wheel and his heart was pulsing loud and fast in his ears. He had to get to Cas.

He wondered if the omega knew he was coming for him, or if he believed Dean didn’t care and was just like all the other alphas surrounding him in that hole. He hoped Castiel hadn’t given up. He needed to hold on just a little longer and Dean could burst in and save him from the sickening brothel and its hellish clientele.

He couldn’t remember when Cas had gone from ‘Thorn-in-his-side’ to ‘Possible-crush’, all he knew was that his alpha instincts were screeching at him to save his partner and friend from the clutches of the alpha handlers and their bosses. Who knew what they were doing to the omega?

He scowled. He would fight them all off if that’s what it took.

 

* * *

 

_Three weeks in and Dean was seriously considering pulling Castiel from the mission without their boss’ approval._

_Castiel had been subjected to more aggressive alphas’ whims and each night his pain tolerance was tested further and further until four nights ago one of the handlers had informed him that he was ready for the ‘next level’._

_During all this time, Castiel had kept a stony face and not indulged any of the customers in their desire to see him cry out or beg for them to stop. It had displeased them greatly, but the nameless manager of that particular brothel was impressed and he had wanted to stretch Castiel further._

_Castiel was ‘entertaining’ his seventh client in four days and Dean felt the urge to punch something; preferably the alpha currently wringing strained groans from Castiel’s throat._

_There was the sound of something thin and hard biting into flesh and Dean grated his teeth together as he guessed that was another crack of the whip against Castiel’s back._

_The omega let out a strangled cry and Dean contemplated ripping the earpiece from his ear so he wouldn’t have to listen to any more of this horror._

_He closed his eyes. He wouldn’t let Castiel suffer alone._

_“Beg.”_

_Dean almost growled at the alpha’s low command, but he couldn’t let on to the fact that Castiel was wired so he bit his tongue._

_He may have felt the tiniest amount of pride when Castiel remained silent, stony faced in light of the sadistic alpha’s hold on him._

_There was another beating of the whip and Castiel let out a pained shout to the delight of the other alpha._

_“Scream,” whispered the man and Dean’s nails dug into his palms, drawing blood._

_Once again Castiel stayed quiet._

_An hour later, the torture was over and a handler came to drag Castiel from the suite and into his room._

_“Alistair’s impressed with you, pet,” he tossed over his shoulder before he left and Dean had a flashback to when Castiel had first told him of the name. It seemed as though this ‘Alistair’ ran the brothel. Whether he was the owner of the chain remained to be seen._

_There were more pressing matters at hand._

_“Castiel?” Dean asked tentatively and the omega took a while to respond._

_“I’m fine.”_

_“No, you’re not,” stated Dean and Castiel sighed softly._

_“No, I’m not,” he agreed. There was an injured groan as Castiel shifted into a more comfortable position from where he’d likely been shoved onto the bed by his handler and Dean winced in sympathy._

_“But, I’m determined to see this through,” said Castiel, resolution creeping into his tone. “There are omegas here that have been tortured by these means for far longer than I have and they deserve justice. They cannot leave and neither shall I.”_

_Dean was slightly awed by Castiel’s strong-will. Even after everything he’d been through, he was more concerned for those around him. There were few experienced agents who could claim that._

_“It’s probably not much of a consolation, but I’m here with you every step of the way,” assured Dean in a rare moment of empathy._

_“…Actually, that means a lot. Thank you, Dean,” murmured Castiel and Dean began to wonder why he had hated the omega in the first place._

_There was a pause and Dean wished they still had the camera so he could see Castiel’s condition; it couldn’t be good after all he had suffered through these past weeks._

_“Tell me something about yourself, Dean.”_

_The alpha blinked. “Why?”_

_Castiel sighed. “I ache all over, I’m stuck in a tiny room with a blood-stained mattress, and my mission is to have dozens of strange alphas pound into me in various ways and with various methods of trying to break me, all while I fight to keep my mouth shut. I need a distraction. So tell me a bit about yourself.”_

_Dean shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like the omega’s bleak outlook on life, but he supposed he would feel the same way if their roles were reversed._

_“Okay… I have a little brother; Sam. He’s studying law at Stanford and he’s top of his class. He’ll be the first of the family to graduate from university and he’s looking to work in omega rights. He’ll be one of the few alphas actively seeking to better the representation of omegas in society.”_

_“You’re proud of him.” Castiel sounded like he was smiling and Dean flushed pink despite the omega not being able to see him._

_“I am.”_

_“I’m guessing your parents are, as well.”_

_Dean hesitated. “Our mother died when Sammy was six months old. Dad… dad tried his best with us. He didn’t always see eye to eye with Sam.”_

_Castiel contemplated this. “I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” He paused. “Your father didn’t agree with your brother’s choice in profession?”_

_Dean rubbed the back of his neck in remembrance of all the shouting matches his father and brother had competed in._

_“He wanted Sam to go into the agency, like the rest of the family. Sam wanted to better society. Dad thought it was already unsalvageable.” Dean closed his eyes. “He also didn’t think it was befitting of an alpha to raise the standards of omega society to equate to those of alphas’. Thought it was just a rebellious phase Sam had started to irritate him. In his eyes, omegas are weaker than alphas in every way.”_

_Castiel didn’t speak and Dean answered the unspoken question._

_“Both Sam and I disagree.”_

_“That’s good to hear.”_

_Dean smiled._

_“Tell me something about you, then.”_

_And so they continued, trading stories and titbits of information until a handler banged on Castiel’s door to tell him it was time for the night shift._

 

* * *

 

Driving through the night wasn’t an option and Dean pulled into an abandoned part of the road to rest his tired eyes for a maximum of four hours before he was to drive the rest of the way to the brothel.

He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to keep driving until he reached Cas, but him being exhausted wouldn’t help with his rescue of the omega. He needed to be prepared to fight tooth and nail to retrieve Cas, especially after all he had learned.

He reclined his seat into a more comfortable position and settled into an uneasy sleep, praying that Castiel wouldn’t be a broken, bloody mass on the floor when he finally found him.

 

* * *

 

_Five weeks in, Castiel had been informed that he was ‘talented enough’ to work as one of the brothel’s leading money-makers._

_Which meant he got the most sadistic clients._

_The brothel was being extremely secretive and not one useful name had been released in all of Castiel’s time there._

_After two weeks of hearing Castiel ‘please’ the brothel’s most select clientele in the most nauseating and humiliating ways possible, Dean had begged his boss to abort the mission._

_Naomi had refused._

_She reasoned that the pair hadn’t gathered any useable information on the leaders of the chain and so Castiel would have to continue until they had something they could use in court._

_Dean had snarled at the beta, telling her she didn’t understand what Castiel was being forced to endure and for his effort, he earned a harsh reprimand and a command to get back to his station._

_He had resorted to pleading with the omega to escape, but in the eighth week, Castiel had become oddly stand-offish, refusing to communicate with Dean as much as he once had._

_Dean began to believe his spirit was broken._

_Every evening for the past few weeks, Dean and Castiel had been sharing stories to keep Castiel from thinking about the horrors of his next ‘shift’ and the alpha had grown more than a little attached to the omega after hearing the tales of how his parents had disowned him for presenting as an omega and how he had chosen to live with the only brother out of four who still wanted anything to do with him._

_Beta Gabriel had also been a disappointment to his upper-class parents for not presenting as an alpha and understood what Castiel was going through. He had offered his younger brother a home and the omega had joined the FBI in hopes of proving that omegas could be just as strong and brave as their alpha counterparts._

_Dean had become more than a little protective of Castiel._

_It had been ten weeks since the beginning of the mission and Dean let a threatening growl bubble low in his throat, uncaring if the sick alpha bending Castiel over could hear him._

_“Such a tight little hole,” the alpha goaded, and Dean heard Castiel whimper as he was slammed into a wall, a knot shoved harshly into him._

_“So pretty and wet for me.”_

_Dean scraped his teeth together. He knew that wasn’t any form of arousal on Cas’ part. That was blood. Hot and painful._

_The omega cried out in agony as there was a sound of teeth clamping down on flesh and Dean smashed his fist against his desk, an impression remaining on the surface. How dare that filthy alpha mate Castiel!_

_“Stop,” pleaded Castiel and the alpha chuckled._

_“I do love it when you cry, little one.” Another slam of a body against a wall as Castiel whined. “Do it again.”_

_And so it continued. For two hours, Dean’s instincts screamed bloody murder for the alpha on the other end of the line as Castiel let out keens of anguish and agonised cries as he was abused both physically and mentally, and when it was finally over, the silence of the omega’s room was deafening._

_“Cas?” Dean tried, hoping the omega wouldn’t ignore him like he had done for the past fortnight. “Cas, please. Tell me you’re alive.” He couldn’t help the quiver of distress in his voice._

_There was quiet until finally: “I’m here, Dean.”_

_Dean let his relief be known._

_“I’ll kill him. Give me your co-ordinates right now and I’ll speed over there and rip his throat out myself.”_

_Cas was breathing heavily. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_Dean growled. “It’s a perfectly fantastic idea after what he’s done to you.”_

_There was a long pause and Dean had to call the omega’s name again to calm his worry._

_“I think the agency is in on it.”_

_Dean blinked, not understanding Castiel’s meaning._

_“The handlers mentioned something about the FBI. Dean, I think they’re working together.”_

_Dean frowned. “That’s a big accusation, Cas. Not to mention ridiculous. Why would the FBI be working with an illegal chain of omega brothels?”_

_Castiel’s tone quickly hardened. “You’re right. Forget I ever mentioned anything.”_

_Dean raised an eyebrow before it came to him why the omega had been so elusive these past two weeks._

_“You think I’m in on it, too?”_

_Castiel hesitated. “…Are you?”_

_Dean felt his stomach churn at the thought. How could Cas think he would happily agree to the omega’s torture and suffering?_

_“No. I’d never put you or any other omega through that,” he stated firmly. “What makes you think the FBI are working in cahoots with these guys?”_

_“Something my handler said to me. He told me ‘even FBI agents have fantasies’. But I don’t think that’s the extent of it. I’m not sure how far all this goes; if it even goes far at all, but Dean; be careful. I have a feeling we were selected to take this mission on purpose. Why else choose two people who are known base-wide to not get along for such a risky mission? I think we’ve been set up.”_

_Dean glanced around the office. If what Cas was saying was true, the people around him were just waiting for them to fail. Or someone was._

_“Alright, but, Cas? If you manage to work out your co-ordinates, send them to me. If this all goes South, I want to know I can get you out of there. Like I said before, I’m here with you every step of the way.”_

_“…Thank you, Dean, and I will.” There was a quiet whimper from the omega that had Dean’s instincts running wild again. “I’m sorry for keeping this from you. I wasn’t sure whose side you were on,” admitted Cas softly._

_“Yours,” murmured Dean. “Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you and it makes me furious every time I hear what you have to go through.”_

_Cas hummed in acknowledgement before a wounded hiss escaped his lips._

_“Cas?”_

_“I think the handler injected me with something when he threw me in here.”_

_“What?” Asked Dean, pulse speeding up in fear and Cas made another injured groan._

_“Not sure. It’s painful in all the wrong places.”_

_Dean made a low noise of distress that had Castiel hushing him softly._

_“I’m okay,” he sounded confused and Dean had the decency to feel embarrassed at his protective outburst._

_“Keep in touch,” he ordered quietly._

_“I will,” promised Cas before Dean left him in peace to rest and recover as best he could._

 

* * *

 

Four hours later, Dean startled awake in a cold sweat. Once he found his bearings, he wasted no time in swinging into a driving position and restarting the engine. Cas’ terrified cries and agonised groans had haunted his nightmares and now the only goal in his mind was to rescue the omega; no matter the cost.

He had no plan and no idea if he would have to physically fight anyone to save his partner, but he did know that he had to reach Cas quickly.

He already felt guilty about taking a nap.

The tires screeched loudly as the Range Rover skidded back onto the road.

 

* * *

 

_It took two days for the injection to take effect and after that, it was only a matter of daily boosters to keep Cas in his current state._

_Five days down the line, the omega was writhing on his filthy bed, stark naked and breathing heavily._

_“Everything hurts,” he whined and Dean hushed him gently._

_“I know, Cas. But you can’t be so loud; people will start to wonder who you’re talking to.”_

_“I’m in a constant heat, Dean! I think I have a right to complain,” he hissed and Dean winced._

_The omega whimpered again. “Customers like it when we’re in heat. They like to hear us beg for their knots and they love how the injections make it so we’re never satisfied. Nothing’s ever enough. They even try to breed us up but the drugs in our food stop that.”_

_Dean growled and Castiel whined in need once more, the sound making Dean’s alpha instincts perk up._

_“One of the handlers said Alistair wants to meet with me tomorrow,” grated out Castiel as Dean tried to control himself. This immediately succeeded in garnering Dean’s full attention._

_“Did he say what for?”_

_“Not sure,” huffed Castiel, letting out another desperate keen. “I was too busy trying to avoid the booster they gave me this morning. As you can tell, I failed.”_

_Dean scowled unhappily. He didn’t like hearing Cas in so much pain._

_“You made any progress on those co-ordinates?”_

_“Actually, I think I have. Nothing particularly accurate as of yet, but I should have something within the next week if I plan correctly.”_

_Dean nodded. “Good. Send them to me as soon as you work them out.”_

_“I will.” Another low whine. “Trust me.”_

 

* * *

 

He had been driving non-stop for six hours now and nothing on Earth could distract him from getting to Castiel. His stomach protested once, but soon gave up when it realised his mind was focused on much more important matters and Dean didn’t even notice that he’d not eaten anything for over thirty hours. 

As long as he had water, he didn’t care.

He wasn’t too far away from the co-ordinates Castiel had given him, but it still felt like he would never reach his destination in time to save the omega. He’d had to stay of the main roads in case anyone from the agency had tried to follow him and he didn’t want any clueless police officers trailing him either, so the journey had been lengthened more than Dean would have liked.

He checked his clock. Two hours to go.

 

* * *

 

_Another painful session with one of Alistair’s ‘select clients’ now over, this time featuring Castiel’s excruciating heat, saw Castiel collapsed on the bed in one of the suites, shaking violently and breaths uneven._

_“Cas? Talk to me. You still conscious?” Dean ordered softly._

_A wounded whine. “Barely. Dean, I don’t know how much more I can take of this. There’s not a single part of me that’s not bloodied, bruised or burning in agony.”_

_Dean clenched his fists, once again wishing he was by the omega’s side._

_“Cas, please. Get out of there. The second an opportunity arises, run and don’t look back. We’ll have enough evidence to bring these guys down.”_

_Cas released a wounded whimper. “No. We’ll only have enough evidence to close this particular brothel, if they even keep it around long enough for us to submit a report to the courts. We don’t know anything about the chain and we don’t know what the FBI’s involvement in all of this is. We could be killed by our own co-workers if we don’t get this right the first time.”_

_Dean’s mouth drew into a thin line._

_“I don’t want you to go through being an alpha’s sex toy,” he stated firmly, letting his resolve on the matter bleed into his tone. He wanted Cas to know how much he cared for him._

_There was a pause before Castiel sighed. “I think it’s too late for that now. I’m already damaged, I might as well carry on.”_

_Dean growled unhappily but Cas wasn’t finished. “In the event that I am terminated from this mission- ”_

_Dean snarled. “You’re not going to die, Cas. I won’t let you. I swear I’m going to kill those alphas with my bare hands for what they’ve done to you.”_

_“But if I do die,” continued Cas calmly as if Dean hadn’t spoken. “Promise me you won’t let this case go without justice? I need you to promise me that, Dean.”_

_“You’re not going to die.”_

_“Promise me.”_

_Dean scowled. The omega was so strong, yet even he couldn’t endure what some omegas were put through daily; thought it would kill him off. That wasn’t going to happen, not whilst Dean was still alive._

_“I promise.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Suddenly, Dean heard a door fly open and another grizzly voice entered the conversation._

_“Alistair wants to talk to you, sweet omega.”_

 

* * *

 

Dean glanced at the clock again. Half an hour to go.

Half an hour until he reached the brothel and either found Castiel in a whimpering, torn up heap on some filthy floor, or found his rotting corpse in one of the dumpsters around the back.

He stamped down on the accelerator.

 

* * *

 

_“I must say, Jimmy, I’m rather impressed with you,” commented a voice that rubbed Dean up the wrong way. That must have been Alistair. At least he was using Castiel’s alias, so it was unlikely he knew who the omega actually was, despite the fact that the brothels may have been working with the FBI._

_“My name is Alistair. I’ve been watching you for a while now and I’m surprised you’ve not been broken by all that has been expected of you.” It sounded as though he was smirking and Dean had never wanted to rip into someone as much as he had in that moment._

_“Your tolerance pleases me greatly,” continued Alistair as Castiel remained silent from where he’d been handcuffed to an uncomfortable metal chair._

_“I think you could be my star attraction. The big boss agreed when I told him about you. In fact, I think Mr. Roman would like to have a few rounds with you himself.”_

_Dean blinked. Big boss? As in the owner? Finally!_

_Wait. ‘Mr. Roman’? As in owner of ‘Roman Enterprises’? Surely the ring leader of an illegal chain of brothels couldn’t be one of the world’s most successful and influential businessmen?_

_Dean gulped. This whole scenario had just become a lot trickier._

_“Mr. Roman? As in Richard Roman?” Dean heard Cas say and Alistair chuckled, voice like glass._

_“The very same one.”_

_Castiel fell into silence once more and Alistair huffed out a laugh._

_“I don’t give that information out to just anyone. You should be honoured. But after hearing your practically perfect track record, I thought I’d give you that little clue, Castiel.”_

_Alarm bells blared in Dean’s mind and his eyes widened. How did Alistair know Cas’ name? What was going on? Why had Alistair wanted to talk to the omega in the first place?_

_Castiel was just as shocked and he growled lowly. “How did you-”_

_“Oh please. The FBI isn’t as honourable as you think. In fact, a few of them are regulars around these parts.” The voice grew louder and Dean had a feeling Alistair had just sat directly in front of the omega._

_“They would never allow any of this-”_

_“Hush, omega. Your alpha is speaking.”_

_Dean bit back a snarl._

_“Whilst smaller organisations are seen as wrong and in breach of ethics, this particular chain generates a lot of income due to its sheer size and the way it presents its omegas,” began Alistair. “You see, lots of ‘omega-renting’ establishments enforce rules that prevent their omegas from suffering too much harm. This limits the clientele and also causes a sense of monotonous ritual as the same omegas are used over and over with no hopes of change or new blood entering the mix._

_“Here, we are constantly changing omegas, disposing of the broken ones and creating new challenges for our consumers to face. No two experiences are the same._

_“Of course, there are alphas and the occasional beta who have their favourites and we encourage them to choose whatever they feel they need, as long as they’re willing to pay for it. That’s why we have the three-tier system. Our more… experienced clients can choose the top tier, knowing that the omegas they are with are more likely to be able to handle their fantasies than those in the lower tiers. They just need to fork out the extra cash to pay for their ‘increased performances’._

_“People all over the world come to experience shows like the ones our omegas put on and our country gains a lot more revenue from it than they’d like to admit. Certain governmental figures saw this and liaised with the FBI to tell them that without our financial input, America’s total revenue would decrease by a significant percentage, so your people decided to let us slip under the radar, providing our branches moved shop every couple of months. Our lease here will be up in another five days and we are planning to move four hundred miles South._

_“For obvious reasons, not everyone in the FBI could learn of the higher ups’ little white lie, so people like yourself were never informed and ever since the start of your mission here, your own bosses have been conspiring against you to ensure you never even had a chance of taking us to court._

_“However, you surprised them and got closer to learning the truth than they had planned for, so recently they told me of your identity and allowed me to do with you as I see fit.”_

_Dean’s eyes widened in horror as Alistair chuckled._

_“Seems like you’ve been discharged, agent.”_

_Castiel gasped quietly. “You’ll never get away with this.”_

_“I already have. You belong to me now, omega, and you will work here until you either die from pain or you end it all yourself.”_

_He leaned in close to Castiel’s ear, despite the omega’s struggles._

_“You’re on your own now. No one’s going to help you.”_

_Castiel hissed in fury, jerking out of the alpha’s grip and Alistair stood up._

_“I’ve got a special client for you. Azazel. He’s a good friend of mine and he really hates law men. I assume you’ll suit him quite nicely. I believe he’s going to be a regular face for the next week whilst he’s in town.”_

_Castiel’s cuffs were unlocked and he was yanked upright. Suddenly there was a new confused voice in Dean’s earpiece._

_“Hey, what’s that thing in his ear?”_

_Alistair’s suspicious reply was immediate._

_“It’s an earpiece. You’ve been on radio silence for a few weeks now, I assume?”_

_Dean blinked. Alistair believed Castiel had no one on his side at the agency. Hadn’t the higher ups informed him of Castiel’s partner?_

_Castiel managed to sound like he was smirking._

_“You wish,” he muttered darkly and then all hell broke loose._

_There was the sickening crack of bone against bone and Castiel fell to the floor with a pained groan._

_“Who’ve you been talking to?” Roared Alistair and Castiel spat out a mouthful of blood, but remained quiet._

_He was slammed into a wall as the enraged alpha took another swing at him, this time at his stomach if the grunt was anything to go by._

_“Answer me!”_

_Cas kept his mouth firmly closed and when Dean realised Alistair wouldn’t stop beating Castiel until he got some information out of him, he panicked._

_“Co-ordinates, Cas!”_

_The psychotic alpha must have been very close to the omega because he snarled like a wild beast._

_“Who was that?” He hissed as he landed another blow across Castiel’s face and the omega coughed a few times, chest heaving in distress._

_“…Five-seven-one-zero-three, Bahnson Avenue…” managed Cas before there was another nauseating crack, and scream of pain erupted from the omega’s throat._

_“Cas!” Dean cried before the line went dead._

_The silence was haunting and Dean stared horrified at his desk before he was leaping to his feet, snatching an inconspicuous USB drive out of its port in the computer, and racing through the door to the courtyard where he could commandeer one of the sleek-looking Range Rovers, half-determined to run over Naomi and her minions from where they stood shooting at Dean._

_They obviously hadn’t counted on him learning of their agreement, either._

_He threw his earpiece out of the window._

 

* * *

 

Bahnson Avenue was a long road, but Dean knew he was in the right place the moment he saw the dark building with blacked-out windows at the street’s end. The place looked abandoned, but Dean dreaded to think what he would find when he stepped over the threshold.

He half-expected to find bloodied, sobbing omegas lining the floors of the reception hall, but the place looked like a high-class hotel, with tasteful décor and elegant furnishings.

It was a mockery of everything he’d heard Castiel endure.

The only thing that defined this building as a brothel was the faint stench of omega heat wafting around the atmosphere, making the clients already waiting in the reception even more aroused and horny.

Dean turned his nose up at the number of people waiting for their turn on some poor, abused omega. Two of the eight customers were betas and Dean didn’t know whether to be surprised or disgusted.

He took a deep breath, attempting to ignore the inviting omega aroma purposefully designed to make him more excited for the ‘fun’ ahead, and stalked to the reception desk, trying to look like the rest of the knot-minded alphas that frequented these establishments.

A cool beta greeted him, an uninterested raised eyebrow being the only implication that she was paying the slightest bit of attention to his presence.

“I want a room for the night,” said Dean, quickly scanning the options and tariffs and the beta continued to stare blankly at her computer screen.

“You have an omega in mind?”

Dean swallowed the bile that was threatening to rise up his throat; how did alphas and betas walk into a place like this and demand sex from a specific omega whom they knew nothing about? How could they abuse a complete stranger and get off on it?

Still, Castiel was his priority; he could rant about revolting people all he wanted later on.

Now, what did Castiel say his stage-name was? He should know; he’d mocked the omega for it when this whole fiasco first began.

“Sapphire?” Dean tried and his memory must have been really good because the beta nodded and typed it into the computer.

“Start time?” She asked as if she was talking about playing a football match and Dean scowled as he spotted her idly chewing gum, uncaring of what was happening on the upper floors.

“Next available slot,” he huffed and the beta’s gum chewing only seemed to intensify.

“He’s currently with one of our other clients. If you take the next slot he won’t have time to get cleaned up and we can't guarantee what he’ll look like after the other customer has dealt with him. You could take the slot after that if you want and he’ll be dressed and ready for you, or you can take the next slot and you can have fifteen percent knocked off and we’ll just change the sheets for you? Which would you prefer?”

Dean felt his stomach churn. He’d already heard that the omegas sometimes had to face customers one after the other without any form of reprieve between them, but actually standing in the building where it all took place made Dean want to hurl. He put on an intimidating face, like he imagined other alphas did when they were here; he didn’t want to arouse any suspicions about the nature of his visit.

“I distinctly remember saying _‘next available slot’_. I want the next. Available. Slot. Understand?”

The beta rolled her eyes at her screen before saving the details.

“Great. I need to ask you a few identity questions.”

So the beta asked him a few of his own details like his name (or at least his alias), number, a few other monotonous questions and surprisingly, his _criminal record reference number._

That was an odd line of questioning.

He was instructed to wait ten minutes before a large alpha led him to his room, along winding corridors that featured agonised cries and unnerving thumps and bangs. The alpha looked like security but when Dean heard him mutter a smug _‘enjoy’_ , Dean immediately recognised him as one of the handlers.

He clenched his fists but restrained himself when the other alpha opened the door to one of the many suites.

His heart was racing, mind uncertain what to expect as he entered the room with a sense of foreboding as the handler cleared his throat.

“Got another for you, omega,” he chuckled and Dean had half a mind to take a swing at the other man.

He stopped however, when he heard a single, broken sob and his gaze was immediately drawn to the battered figure slumped on the floor, body trembling in a mixture of terror and pain.

The door closed silently behind him and Dean was abruptly hit with the strong scent of omega heat that would have been irresistible to him had it been in any other circumstances.

Fear was also a pungent aroma and Dean imagined that the idea of an omega being so terrified of them was enough for some alphas to get off on.

Dean tried his best to stamp down on his instincts to mate Castiel, the omega’s sweet heat doing nothing to help him and he gulped, attempting to clear his mind.

“Cas?”

There was a pause, before the omega’s head slowly raised from its bowed, submissive position, and Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the state Cas was in.

His face was bruised and wide gashes were littered over his body, blood from the activities with his previous client dried onto his skin. There were teeth marks around his collar bone, neck and chest, where countless alphas had used their slightly sharpened canines to mar his skin and make it seem as though the omega belonged to them. There were also long, thin scars over his chest, stomach and legs, where whips and other torture devices too gruesome to think of had been used to fulfil customers’ fantasies and Dean had to close his eyes to calm his raging mind.

It didn’t help that Castiel was very, wholly naked.

The omega was trying to hide his private parts, humiliation and shame burning clear in his eyes since the moment Dean walked into the room and Dean couldn’t help the furious growl that escaped his throat.

“…Dean?” Castiel asked after a while and the alpha’s heart broke at the distrust and hopefulness all mixed into that one word.

“Yeah,” he choked and Castiel’s body only seemed to tremble more.

“Dean,” he whimpered, face crumpling and Dean was by his side in an instant, pulling him into his arms and wrapping his leather jacket around the omega to give him some sense of privacy.

Castiel’s walls finally broke after months of abuse and torture and he sobbed openly into Dean’s neck, burying his nose into the alpha’s skin and inhaling the familiar woody scent he’d once despised.

Now he welcomed it, yearned for it as Dean held him close and he felt himself collapse into the other man’s hold, desperate to know he had one friend looking out for him; wanting to save him from the nightmare his life had become when all those around him wanted nothing more than to hurt him.

“It’s okay, Cas. I’ve got you,” murmured Dean, holding back his own tears as he gently stroked the omega’s back. “You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Cas wriggled closer to the alpha, scenting his neck deeply and Dean would have been embarrassed had they been anywhere else, but as it was, Dean buried his own nose in Castiel’s neck and inhaled the distress, fear and heat all rolled into one confusing mixture in order to convince himself that Cas was really here and alive.

The alpha in him replayed a mantra of _protectprotectprotect_ and Dean nuzzled the omega’s hair lightly, more to calm his own frayed nerves as Castiel continued to shake.

“I’m sorry for thinking you were one of them. I didn’t know. I thought you were working with them and I was wrong, and I’m so- ”

“Shh,” interrupted Dean quietly, rubbing slow, soothing circles into the omega’s back. “It doesn’t matter.” He released a long, heavy breath.

“I thought you were dead, Cas. When the line suddenly stopped after I’d heard your screams… I thought…” He held the omega a little tighter.

“They did punish me quite severely. But they still wanted me to work for them, so they sent me to my room to prepare for one of Alistair’s friends.”

“Azazel,” growled Dean and Cas nodded.

“He returned for a repeat performance just before you showed up.”

So that’s who was to blame for the fresh blood on Castiel’s body. Dean vowed to make sure both Alistair and Azazel paid for their crimes against his friend. But for now…

“Before I decide to hunt them both down myself, let’s get you cleaned up,” murmured Dean and Castiel pulled back slightly to look at him as the alpha gestured to the ensuite.

“I’ve got blood on your jacket,” mumbled Castiel with a frown and Dean shook his head.

“That’s… not important. C’mon.”

He pulled the omega to his feet and carefully led him to the bathroom, where a luxurious bath and shower greeted them. 

“Think you can manage on your own from here?” Asked Dean and Castiel looked alarmed.

“I’m only going to wait in the other room,” said Dean, hands held up in a placating manner. 

Castiel still looked uncomfortable. Maybe even nervous?

“I… I’d rather you stayed,” he mumbled embarrassedly, as if his fear was something to be ashamed of, and Dean took an automatic step towards him.

“…Okay… You’re not gonna get freaked out with me being here?” Dean asked tentatively and Cas shook his head.

“I think I’d be more anxious without you,” admitted the omega softly.

Dean nodded stiffly. “Okay.”

The omega seemed to relax marginally as he carefully hanged Dean’s jacket on one of the hooks lining the wall and he stepped into the shower, hissing quietly when the hot water pummelled the wounds on his back.

Dean had to stop himself from jumping in with the omega. 

Instead he busied himself with trying to find clothes for the omega to wear, frowning when he spotted various provocative and revealing outfits, but no ordinary clothes.

Finally, he saw an unobtrusive set of drawers containing a few different types of comfortable nightwear. He also snagged the soft dressing gown from behind the door and offered both items to Cas when he was out of the shower and dry.

The omega took them gratefully.

“Mind if I get a shower too? I probably smell like the local gym after all the driving.”

Cas nodded and moved to put the clothing on whilst Dean used the hot water to iron out his tense muscles and when he finally came out, Cas looked a lot better than he had when Dean first saw him.

The alpha quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, not wanting the omega to relive any memories containing that particular part of the body and Cas offered him a brief smile as he tugged a pair of red silk boxers over his legs.

Dean snorted as he dropped the towel and picked at the underwear.

“Do they suit me?” He teased, attempting a bit of levity to break the solemn atmosphere that had settled. 

“They do,” murmured Castiel, no trace of humour in his voice and Dean paused, not wanting to admit how much his alpha had just preened at the compliment.

“Uh… great,” he stuttered awkwardly and Castiel’s gaze dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

“I think it’s time you got some rest,” stated Dean, rapidly changing topic. “Rest where you don’t have to worry about what’s going to be expected of you the next morning.”

Cas glanced up at him. 

“Thank you, Dean,” he whispered sincerely and all the tension in the room dissolved as Dean crossed the distance between them. 

“You should never have been put in this position in the first place. It makes me sick to think what you’ve suffered through and I promise I’m going to get you out of here. Tomorrow. You need rest and I’ve got the room for the night. We can leave in the morning.”

Cas tilted his head. “You have a plan of escape? There are handlers and security cameras everywhere. They won’t let you just walk out with me.”

Dean pulled a sheepish expression. “I didn’t exactly think up a plan to get us out. I was so worried about not being able to reach you in time, I forgot to think of an escape route. I’ve been winging it so far.”

Cas let the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in amusement.

“We can come up with something tomorrow. Maybe _‘winging it’_ will prove the best course of action.”

Dean chuckled embarrassedly. “Sorry, Cas.” 

The omega shook his head. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

“I’d never abandon you. I’d never leave you in a place like this. I’m sorry you’ve had to stand it here for so long,” said Dean fiercely, protective growl threatening to slip from his throat.

Cas lowered his gaze in gratitude. Dean placed a gentle hand in his back as he led him into the bedroom.

“Sleep,” he muttered. “You need it.”

The omega hesitated. “Stay with me?” He asked and Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“Where do you think I’m going to go?”

Castiel looked away self-consciously. “I mean… would you… could you… hold me?”

He hurried to explain at Dean’s shocked expression. “Your scent is… calming. All the others were threatening; violent. Yours is just… soothing. Protective. I… I want that.”

Castiel was looking more uncomfortable by the second and Dean eventually had to dismiss the idea that it was Castiel’s heat causing him to act like that. 

“Okay…” Dean agreed slowly, alpha perking up when Castiel cautiously removed his dressing gown, baring scarred skin and white underwear.

The pair slid under the covers a little awkwardly as Dean gingerly placed his arm over Cas’ side until they were back-to-chest, and when Dean’s hand settled over Cas’ stomach, the omega immediately relaxed in relief.

“Thank you,” he mumbled again and Dean lost all his nervousness as he tugged the omega closer, curling protectively around him as his alpha claimed _‘mine’_ in his mind.

The alpha part of him felt pride in the fact his crush felt safe with him and coupled with the omega’s induced heat, it urged Dean to take Cas as his mate so he could protect him more efficiently. 

Dean stomped down on these dangerous thoughts.

“No problem,” he huffed as he nosed at Cas’ hair.

He stayed awake until the omega’s breathing evened out before falling into his own light sleep.

 

* * *

 

In the early hours of the following morning, Dean relished the sensations of a warm body next to his as a face burrowed in his chest. His arms were wrapped possessively around the other body and his hips rolled slowly against another pair.

His eyes blinked open sleepily and he nuzzled at the tufts of raven hair tickling his chin. When a pair of bright blue eyes focused blearily on him, his mind began to reboot and his thought process quickly came to a crashing halt when he realised he was rutting against Castiel.

He froze, horrified at his own actions and the omega seemed to pause as a flicker of fear crossed his eyes when he finally realised their situation.

However, upon noticing Dean’s expression, Castiel licked his lips nervously and leaned up to press their mouths together.

It was cautious at first, tentative, but as Dean failed to respond for fear of scaring the omega, Castiel became insistent and he sucked gently on Dean’s bottom lip.

The alpha tried to convince himself that this was Castiel’s heat acting and that because the omega had been forced to do this so many times, he was acting purely on instinct now. It meant nothing and Dean was supposed to stop Castiel; tell him he wasn’t expected to do this.

But as Castiel let out an impatient whine, Dean’s reasoning abilities flew out the window and he kissed back, cupping the omega’s cheek tenderly as their tongues met.

Castiel rolled onto his back, pulling Dean with him and the alpha found himself straddling the omega, the arousing scent of Cas’ heat making Dean trail possessive kisses over the omega’s throat and chest, eventually reaching his stomach.

Cas had his eyes closed, whimpering quietly in need and Dean surged forward to claim his lips once more as his hand wandered over the omega’s chest, mapping out his sensitive spots and the places that, if touched correctly, would make the omega gasp in pleasure.

Brain a warm, fuzzy haze as he enjoyed wringing surprised and pleased noises from Cas, he never questioned what the omega was doing when he shifted onto his front.

It just meant more skin for Dean to explore.

However, when Cas kneeled on his hands and knees, lining his rear end with Dean’s pelvis, the alpha fell backwards in his haste to move away.

“ _Stop,_ ” he commanded even as his alpha screamed at him to take what was his.

Cas froze, looking confused and hurt and Dean carefully pushed him onto his back.

“Stop,” murmured Dean again and Castiel’s face folded into one of rejection as he tried to crawl away from the alpha. 

That’s when it hit Dean and he could have kicked himself. Cas’ heat wasn’t making him do this. It might have been helping, but it hadn’t started their kiss. 

The omega liked him and he’d presented because he’d thought that’s what Dean had wanted, not because he’d felt an obligation to. He should have known, Cas hadn’t wanted the others who he’d been forced to submit to and he’d fought them at every turn. 

Now he’d finally found an alpha he liked and it looked as though Dean had just rejected his advances.

Cas wasn’t looking at him, shame filling his gaze, so Dean stroked a thumb over his cheek.

“Not like this,” he corrected himself. “Not here.”

Cas’ eyes widened in understanding as he glanced down at his battered body and before he got a chance to apologise, Dean continued.

“I do want you, Cas. But not whilst you’re hurt. Let me get you out of here first; take time to heal and then we can do whatever you want.” He pressed a doting kiss to the omega’s stomach. 

“I don’t want you in pain and under the influence of some stupid heat-inducing drug. You deserve so much better than that.”

Cas let his head fall back against the pillow as Dean peppered kisses over his stomach and chest, and then the omega was guiding Dean’s head upwards until their lips met in a sweet embrace.

“Okay,” mouthed Cas against the alpha’s lips and Dean smiled in relief as he straddled his omega possessively.

“Rest. We’ve got a little longer in this room.” He placed a kiss against Cas’ lips, slow and full of promise. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Cas nodded as Dean rolled back onto the mattress, arms open in invitation and the omega immediately cuddled into him, a contented smile working its way onto his face.

“No one’s going to hurt you whilst I’m here,” whispered Dean, tugging Cas further into his hold. “I won’t let them.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the pair reawakened and Dean threw on his vest and jeans from the previous day, handing his shirt and jacket to Cas as the omega tugged a pair of leather pants on from the ‘costume wardrobe’. Dean pulled a face at the clothing but Cas merely shrugged and muttered “they’re better than boxers”, before they planned how to escape from the nightmarish brothel.

Castiel had initially worried over how they would present any evidence to court if their own superiors were working against them to prevent that from happening, but Dean held up the USB drive he’d snagged from his computer and grinned.

“Recorded every conversation the earpieces picked up on here; including the one where Alistair revealed the whole conspiracy plan. Naomi and the rest of them don’t stand a chance.”

Castiel grabbed Dean and their lips locked for a few moments before they had to be serious again.

“If we get caught escaping, they’ll keep me here and kill you. Are you sure you want to do this?” Cas asked and Dean squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’m not leaving you; I don’t care what they try to do, we are getting out of here.”

“Our bosses will attempt to track us down. We could get shot for going against orders.”

“They’re the ones at fault here, not us. As soon as we prove that, we won’t have to keep looking over our shoulders,” growled Dean. 

“Nobody has ever escaped from one of these brothels alive.”

“Then let’s set a record.”

He squeezed Cas’ hand again. “You ready?”

Cas nodded. “Always.”

A handler unlocked their door to tell Dean his time slot was up and Dean snarled as he lunged at the other alpha, throwing in a few special punches for how this particular parasite had treated Cas, and when the handler collapsed to the floor, Dean dragged his omega down the winding corridors, dodging security and other handlers as he did so.

Main reception was a problem. There was only one door out and there were too many alphas for Dean to take on alone. He had no doubt that some of the customers would want to fight when they smelled Cas’ delectable heat and it would slow them down enough for security to overpower them both. There were also the ever-watchful gazes of the receptionists, who could lock down the building with a touch of a button and neither Cas nor Dean would even have a chance of escape then.

Still, behind them, they could hear the enraged running of the handlers who had worked out what Dean and Cas were doing and there was no way they could turn back now.

The pair watched with a sinking feeling as the customers in reception turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about and the shouts behind them only grew louder.

Dean blinked in surprise when Cas took his hand in encouragement. The omega had a fierce sort of determination in his sapphire eyes and Dean nodded.

“Trust me?” He whispered and a smile flickered across Cas’ face.

“Of course.”

They ran.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t make it.

Honestly, how could they have? The odds had been stacked against them from the start.

The moment they had burst through the door leading to the main reception, the waiting clients had startled and then Cas’ heat had hit them.

There were growls of desire and then snarls of possessiveness as the alphas sized each other up, threatening one another before turning to Dean, murder in their eyes.

There was a soft click as a button was pressed behind the reception desk and both Cas and Dean paled at the realisation every door and window in the building had just been forced into manual lock-down.

Then, three muscular handlers practically tore the door leading to reception off its hinges as they barrelled through, grabbing at Dean.

Dean gasped as he was pinned to the floor by two of the handlers, and they smashed their fists into his face repeatedly, prompting agonised cries from the poor alpha. 

Castiel called Dean’s name in mortification but the third handler prevented him from trying to help, and Cas dodged a heavy swipe from the furious alpha.

Meanwhile, one of the betas at the reception desk was picking up a phone, presumably to call Alistair or someone of equal authority and Castiel realised if they didn’t find a way out of there soon, he would be back to his room and Dean’s corpse would be dumped in some filthy river.

He jumped back from another attack from the handler, only to bump into one of the lusting clients. Castiel swerved out of his way as the alpha reached for him.

Dean was kicked in the stomach.

Frantically wracking his brain for an escape route, Castiel finally came to a decision.

He latched on to the handler currently trying to restrain him and shoved the alpha’s hand down his tight leather pants, grinding against the handler’s meaty palm.

Confused, the handler hesitated and stared at him for a moment as the crazed customers looked on. Castiel saw his chance and let out a loud, erotic moan as he spread his legs a little wider, his forced heat filling the air more strongly.

“I want you to knot me hard, alpha,” groaned Castiel and even the handlers pinning Dean swivelled their heads at that.

When everyone seemed too stunned to move at Castiel’s sudden personality swing, the omega tried again. 

He scraped his nails down the handler’s chest and bared his throat for the alpha to claim as he released another ragged moan.

“I’m so tight… I wanna be stretched over a thick alpha knot.”

That got some growls of want and Castiel rutted against the alpha’s hand harshly, until the handler smirked and leaned down to mark the omega’s throat.

He was ploughed over by one of the clients and a brutal fight commenced. A few other alphas joined in, each brawling for the right to claim Castiel and whilst the other two handlers considered taking Castiel for themselves, Dean was able to land a few heavy blows of his own.

Castiel slipped over to him and gasped quietly at the blood pouring down one side of his face and the large, purplish mark that had formed on his cheek.

Dean ignored it though as he dragged one of the receptionists over the desk by her collar.

 _“Open the doors,”_ he hissed and she immediately pressed another button, fear in her gaze.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and yanked him past the fighting alphas and out into the car park, where the black Range Rover was waiting patiently for their return.

There was a shout behind them as one of the handlers realised they’d escaped, and Dean and Cas tumbled into the car, the ignition roaring to life.

Dean slammed the car into gear, turning off his headlights so no one could track them and then they were speeding down an unused street, taking back alleys and side roads to throw any potential followers off their trail.

It was half an hour before Dean slowed their pace and Castiel released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Are you okay?” Dean eventually asked.

“Yes,” Cas responded quietly. He noticed the whiteness of Dean’s knuckles as he clenched the steering wheel. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” said Dean after a few seconds, his grip relaxing minutely.

They sat in blessed silence for a few moments.

“Thank you,” murmured Cas and Dean glanced at him. “For rescuing me.”

Dean trained his eyes back on the road.

“You should never have had to go through that.”

The omega glanced at him knowingly. “You couldn’t have known.”

Dean scowled. “Should have got you out of there sooner.”

Castiel shook his head, but couldn’t find the energy to argue. Instead, he gently tugged one of Dean’s hands from the steering wheel and interlaced their fingers.

Dean glanced at him in surprise before squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Cas finally allowed himself to relax. This felt safe. Dean was safe. Dean was his alpha and he would protect Cas from any more knot-minded alphas who just wanted to hurt him. 

He let himself hope that they would beat this whole conspiracy.

“You need medical care,” sighed Dean softly, stroking his thumb over Cas’ knuckles. 

Castiel pulled a face. “If we don’t do something about those brothels now, people will come looking for us. We don’t have time for hospital visits.”

Dean took a deep breath. “We don’t even know how far up this all goes. How many people have sanctioned it? What if we give information to the wrong people?”

Cas hadn’t thought of that. If the FBI were in on this, who could they trust? 

“Then… what do we do? Change our identities? Leave our homes? Pretend none of this happened and let the brothels continue?”

Dean stiffened. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Cas sighed, out of ideas… and maybe even out of hope.

“I didn’t mean to imply you did. I’m just frustrated.”

Dean’s gaze softened.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to snap. Seeing what they did to you… how they hurt you and other omegas…” he trailed off with a shake of his head as he flipped his headlights back on.

“I know,” murmured Cas as he glanced down at his battered body. There were scars and bruises and gaping wounds everywhere. Some older and some as recent as the previous day. He thought about the ugly bruise colouring the side of Dean’s face, and the gashes on his temple and was about to ask about them when an excruciating wave of heat hit him.

He doubled over with a groan.

Dean looked alarmed.

“Cas!?”

The omega shook his head.

“Keep driving.”

Dean did as he was asked but he kept shooting concerned glances over at the omega.

“Is there any way to stop it?” He asked when he figured out what was causing his companion so much discomfort and Cas shot him a withering glare.

“Sure. You got any spare knots lying around?”

Dean ducked his head in embarrassment.

Cas shifted, spreading his legs to ease the pain. Dean gulped.

Cas closed his eyes when he worked out his scent had just strengthened and they were sat in a confined space with mostly recirculated air flowing through the car.

He forced his legs closed again, but Dean placed a hand on his knee.

“It’s okay,” he choked. “If it helps, keep them open.”

The omega eyed him for a few moments before conceding defeat. Dean’s own aroused scent became more potent. 

Castiel convinced himself that masturbating to the comforting woody scent in that moment was a definite Bad Idea. He tried to make himself comfortable.

Dean whined lowly. “This isn’t fair; you’re not even trying to be erotic.”

Cas glanced at the strain in the alpha’s jeans. 

“Well, that is the whole point of the drug.” Dean growled and Cas couldn’t help but quirk a smile. “But if it’s any consolation, your scent isn’t doing much to dim my heat either.”

The alpha looked even more ashamed.

“Trust me, it’s a good thing,” muttered Castiel. “I’ve never been with an alpha yet that doesn’t want to make me rupture something. As I said last night, your scent is protective. You make me feel safe.”

Dean actually preened at that and Castiel huffed out a laugh.

They soon sobered. “When do you think the drugs will wear off?” Asked Dean.

Castiel shrugged. “Not sure. But I think those boosters will make it worse. I hope it’s not too long; I’m in agony.”

Dean keened softly. “We’ll make them pay for this,” he promised.

“We need to figure out who we can confide in. Alistair said some government officials have ordered it all to be kept secret,” murmured Castiel and Dean heaved a sigh.

“The problem is: which ones? And if fat cat Richard Roman is the leader of this ring of brothels, how are we going to get around him and his minions?”

The omega frowned unhappily. 

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at a motel ten hours later. They couldn’t go back to their homes in case Naomi was waiting for them, but they also needed to get further away from the brothel.

“We won’t be able to use our credit cards for food or clothes,” pointed out Cas and Dean had produced a fake card and ID, both looking a little worn and well-used.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and Dean grinned sheepishly. 

“Learned how to make them when I was thirteen.” At Cas’ shocked expression, Dean shrugged. “Dad wasn’t around much when we were kids, and I had to feed Sam somehow.”

The omega’s gaze softened. Dean had already told him about his father’s pathetic parenting skills; back when they were still communicating through earpieces.

“How’s your… uh…” Dean gestured vaguely to Castiel’s body.

“My heat? Still present. Still painful. But I think I’m learning to deal with it.”

Dean frowned. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Well, unless you’re willing to push me onto that bed this instant, then there’s nothing either of us can do about it.”

The alpha’s shoulders slumped.

“But… you’re battered. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know, and I don’t know which pain would be worse; coping with the heat or being knotted once more.” Cas shook his head. “It’s okay. I can manage.”

He hesitated. “Although… could you… could you hold me again tonight? Your scent really eased it last night.” Castiel looked almost too embarrassed to ask, which Dean thought was ridiculous since the omega had attempted to present to him the previous evening. 

He closed the distance between them and tugged Cas into his arms, burying his nose into the omega’s neck as he scented him. He was relieved to find that most of the stress and fear from the previous day had vanished, replaced by the omega’s natural honey and earth aroma.

Castiel’s eyes fell shut as he breathed in the pine and leather scent unique to Dean. He smiled as Dean placed a loving kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and he shifted slightly to allow Dean better access.

Dean chuckled and mouthed at the omega’s throat, caressing his back soothingly after all the torture he had suffered through. Castiel enjoyed it for a few moments, his hand stroking Dean’s hip as they shared a few tender minutes together. 

Then Castiel pushed lightly at Dean’s chest.

“We need to tend to your cheek,” he whispered and Dean rested their foreheads together, relishing in the fact that Castiel was _alive_ and safe.

“Fine, but then we get some food. You must be starving; I know I am.”

It’s not as if Castiel got fed proper meals at the brothel either. It was no wonder so many omegas had died there when they were barely fed enough to stay alive under _normal_ circumstances.

Castiel returned from the bathroom with a warm, wet cloth and a small first aid kit he’d nabbed from reception when they’d first arrived. 

Dean sat very still as the omega dabbed at his wound gently with the warm cloth. His alpha felt content at the fact his omega was taking care of him and as Castiel shifted uncomfortably, another wave of heat hitting him, Dean wished he could do the same for his companion.

Cas carefully sutured two gashes in Dean’s temple before gingerly lifting the alpha’s shirt up. That kick had looked like it was going to leave a mark.

Castiel’s fears were proven true when a large dark mark was visible on Dean’s stomach.

“Does it hurt?”

“I can deal with it,” said Dean and Castiel pulled a face at the non-answer. He climbed to his feet and retreated back to the bathroom. When he came back out, he was holding the cloth, now clean of blood, and pressed it to Dean’s stomach.

Dean hissed at its coldness.

Castiel glanced at him in apology but didn’t release his grip on the cloth and Dean thought he might as well make himself useful.

The small first aid kit had a tiny tube of antiseptic cream and he swiped a bit as he took in Castiel’s state. The omega closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s soothing touches as the alpha smoothed the cream into some nasty wounds on his face.

They could have sat there for hours or minutes, it didn’t matter. All they cared about was looking after one another and as Dean finished the tube (frowning at the number of cuts that had gone untreated) Cas slowly rose to his feet and offered the alpha his hand.

Dean took it and smiled. “Hungry?”

Cas nodded with more enthusiasm than he’d liked to admit.

The alpha interlaced their fingers once more and made their way into the small town they’d seen on the way in.

 

* * *

 

“Cas?”

Another round of shuffling and a restrained groan.

Dean rolled over. It was difficult to see in the pitch black but that was to be expected considering it was two in the morning.

“Cas? You okay?”

A quiet moan. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. Originally, Castiel had fallen asleep in his arms, but it seemed the omega had shuffled away from him through the night. Judging by the overpoweringly sweet scent wafting around the room, Dean understood why.

“You don’t sound it.”

A soft whimper. “I’m fine, Dean. Please, just go back to sleep.”

Dean scowled and shuffled over to the omega, wrapping his arms around him clumsily in the dark.

Cas released a heavy breath and tried not to beg for Dean’s attention.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” the alpha murmured against his hair, being careful not to aggravate any of Cas’ wounds.

Castiel whined lowly. “You know what I want you to do. Or at least what my body wants.”

Dean’s mouth drew into a thin line before he hesitantly slipped his hand under the covers, down Cas’ chest and stomach and finally settling on the problematic area.

Cas couldn’t help but buck into him. He leaned into Dean’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, completely illogically and Dean kissed his cheek.

“What are you sorry for? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

The alpha began to lightly massage the area his hand was resting over and Cas arched upwards with a quiet groan of approval.

Dean smiled and pressed another kiss to his omega’s hair as his hand explored Cas’ pelvic region, caressing and teasing all the right spots to make the other man gasp in pleasure.

“At this rate, you may have to go back on your word about waiting for me to heal,” breathed Cas as he felt his heat beginning to dim.

Dean did something clever with his fingers, prompting a ragged groan from the omega.

“No. I don’t know if you can take anything more than this. I won’t hurt you, Cas; I can’t.”

“Fine, but don’t stop,” whimpered Cas as he guided Dean’s gentle hand to a particularly aching area.

Dean nuzzled his hair. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I’ve been thinking…”

“During or after our activities last night?”

Dean smirked and gave his lover a quick wink. “Bit of both.”

Castiel shook his head with a chuckle. “Such a romantic.”

“That’s me. Anyway, I’ve been thinking about the whole ‘who-can-we-trust?’ thing and I was wondering if maybe we should call my brother. I mean he’s a lawyer and I know he’s only just graduated, but he’s got to have a little experience under his belt, right? Besides, this is the perfect case for him; an omega-abusing chain of brothels. He’s sure to know a bit about this sort of thing; he might be able to give us a few tips.”

Cas nodded. He remembered Dean’s conversations about his brother; the large alpha with a heart of gold and a desire to give omegas equal rights. He could really prove an asset to them.

“Sounds like a good start.”

Dean grinned and whipped out his phone.

Cas stared at it in horror.

“Dean, is that an agency phone?!”

The alpha frowned, puzzled for a second before his eyes widened in realisation and he threw it on the floor, stamping on it to smash it and its tracking device into millions of tiny fragments.

“We need to get out of here,” said Cas urgently and Dean nodded, snatching his jacket from its hook and rummaging through the pockets to find the keys to the Range Rover.

A round of bullets ripped through the door.

Dean instinctively pulled Cas beneath him, shielding the omega from the subsequent gunfire and they half shuffled, half crawled towards the bathroom.

Once in there, they heard the front door being yanked off its hinges and a group of heavy feet thunder into the bedroom. Dean locked the bathroom door and plastered himself across it. If the intruders were going to open fire, then at least he could save Cas.

Castiel however, opened the small emergency window and ushered Dean through it.

The pair found themselves around the back of the motel and in front of them was a thick patch of woodland. They crouched low and sprinted towards it, taking note of the five black Range Rovers parked in front of the motel.

Suddenly, just as they thought they’d gone unseen, there was a shout behind them and neither dared look back as there was the sound of a weapon being reloaded.

Dean pushed Castiel to the floor as another round of bullets grazed the hair on their heads.

They scrambled to move deeper into the woods and made sure to move in a non-linear path so their attackers couldn’t pursue them.

After twenty minutes, they slumped to the floor, exhausted.

“I guess that answers the question of whether the FBI knows if we’ve escaped,” grumbled Dean.

Cas fell back onto the leafy ground, chest heaving with overexertion.

“So not only are Alistair’s men looking for us, so are Naomi’s?” Asked Cas in exasperation. 

“All we need now is Dick to join the party.”

“I’m sure he will if we don’t get out of here soon.”

They willed themselves upright before Dean pulled a face.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I completely forgot about the phone.”

The omega shook his head. “We’re alive, aren’t we? If we die, then you can apologise.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Right.”

Cas offered him a brief smile before they surveyed their surroundings. 

“What now?” Dean asked and Cas picked a direction at random.

“Find a car.”

 

* * *

 

“You learn how to hijack a car at thirteen as well?” Asked Castiel drily and Dean shot him a dazzling grin.

“Nope, when I was nine.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

After _‘borrowing’_ a Chevrolet ’67 Impala, with gleaming black curves and a proud, purring engine, (“Always wanted one of these!” “We’re giving it back, Dean.”) the pair drove for twelve hours straight, taking turns at the wheel when the other got tired.

When they were two hours away from Sam’s house, Cas turned to the alpha.

“We can’t just park outside his house. Naomi will expect it. We need to meet him somewhere inconspicuous. Tell him he can’t let anyone follow him.”

Dean nodded and they pulled into a run-down café staring out glumly over a pot-hole-filled side road. They’d be lucky if the phone hadn’t been stolen by some sketchy hitchhiker.

Luck seemed to be on their side as the phone not only accepted American currency, but actually allowed them to contact someone with only a light crackle over the line.

“Sam? Sam, pick up. It’s Dean. Sam?”

 _“Dean! Where have you been? You’ve not answered your phone in days!”_ Came his brother’s worried voice. 

“Yeah… I’m in a bit of trouble. So’s Cas. Castiel Novak. He’s here with me.”

A pause. _“Castiel? The omega you couldn’t stand and then developed a crush on? That Cas?”_

Dean scratched his neck embarrassedly, cheeks flushing a light pink as Castiel chuckled softly.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Look, remember that mission I sort of told you about; the one involving the big ring of omega brothels?”

Sam growled lowly and Castiel startled.

_“Please tell me you caught the bosses.”_

“Actually, they caught us,” chuckled Dean nervously. 

Another pause, then…

_“What?”_

Dean pulled a face. “Look, I can’t talk about it over the phone. I need you to meet us somewhere. That weird little Italian place that’s just opened up near the Theatre.”

_“That’s twelve miles out!”_

“I know. You need to make sure you’re not being followed. By anyone. FBI, shady alphas in suits, anyone.”

Sam’s voice had a light touch of panic to it now. _“Dean, what’s going on? Are you okay? Is someone threatening you?”_

“Calm down, Sam. Just meet us at eight.” He paused. “And could you bring some omega heat supressing pills? The strongest they have.”

Cas glanced at him in gratitude.

_“…You know it’s not healthy to supress a heat, right? It can cause all sorts of damage.”_

“It’s not healthy to induce them either. Just bring the pills.”

Sam gasped. _“Induced heat? Is he-”_

“See you at eight,” interrupted Dean before replacing the phone on its hook. He couldn’t risk anyone listening in.

Dean glanced at Cas before looking at his own state.

“We probably need a shower. And some new clothes. We’ll stick out like a sore thumb in the middle of town in these.”

Castiel eyed his leather pants and tended to agree.

 

* * *

 

They took a shower (together, with Dean ‘helping’ the omega through his unbearable heat with clever, yet gentle fingers), and obtained some presentable clothes. A few sets, considering they wouldn’t be able to return home for quite a while with the FBI on their tails.

The cashier may have looked a little wary at their odd attire and bruised skin (and in Castiel’s case, clawed and bitten skin), and she may also have squinted at the credit card stating _Mr. F. Mercury_ on its front, but after realising it was probably the most excitement she’d get in the entire month sitting at this till, she shrugged and let them go.

They met Sam twenty minutes later at the weird little Italian place next to the theatre.

He gaped at them.

“Castiel,” introduced Cas before the taller alpha got a chance to speak and Sam stared dumbly at his outstretched hand before taking it gingerly and placing a little box of pills into it.

“Sam.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Right.”

He rounded on his brother. “What happened to you two? It looks like you got attacked by a couple of grizzlies!”

Dean sighed. “You might want to sit down, it’s a long story.”

By the end of it, Sam was livid.

 _“Animals,”_ he snarled and Castiel would have recoiled at the alpha’s obvious rage if his scent didn’t so closely resemble Dean’s. He knew he was safe with Sam.

The younger alpha noticed Cas’ expression and he turned sheepish.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I just… I can’t believe they did that to you. I can’t believe how many alphas forced you to…” he trailed off. “And to top it all off, it was the agency who set you up? Guys, you realise how lucky you are to be alive, right?”

The pair nodded. Sam shook his head.

“I promise you I’m with you every step of the way.”

Cas had a flashback to when Dean had said that, back when he was still trapped in that nightmare of a torture house and he slid his hand over his alpha’s, seeking reassurance.

Dean took it one step further and curled his arm around the omega’s back.

Sam had the decency not to comment. 

“So, you said something about a USB?” He asked instead, and Dean produced the precious device that held all the information Sam said they’d need in court.

“I can get my team to take on the case of Alistair and the brothel managers, but the FBI and Dick are too big. We need to be sure who we’re standing against and I doubt my company will want to take on something so scandalous.” He frowned contemplatively. “I do have contacts, but they’ll take some convincing. They won’t like that the FBI are being accused. We’ll need to be specific with names.”

“I know Naomi’s definitely in on this, along with her top agents,” stated Dean and Sam produced a small notepad from his pocket.

“Do you know their names?”

“I know a few.”

Sam glanced up at him. “You need to be accurate, Dean. One wrong name and we lose the entire case. Their barristers will be the best this country has and they’ll be able to get the whole lot of them off through false accusation of one person.”

Dean gulped and gave their names.

“Right. I’ll also need the names of any handlers or workers in the brothel that aren’t present on the USB,” said Sam as he turned to Cas. His expression morphed into one of apology. “I need the omegas’ names too, and the states they were in when you escaped.”

And so Cas gave him the information he asked for, his throat tight and dry and he experienced a nauseating feeling as he had to briefly relive the events that occurred.

The question and answer session continued for three hours, until the barista shot them a filthy glare and the trio felt obliged to leave so the poor beta could go home.

“I’ll see what I can do with all this,” said Sam, flipping through his notebook before focusing his attention back on his brother and Castiel. “You guys lay low for a few days. Maybe weeks. Uncle Bobby has a secluded cabin a few hours away from here. He doesn’t really use it anymore and there isn’t anyone around to ask questions. I’ll shoot him a text and I’m sure you’ll be safe up there.”

Dean nodded as Cas shuffled a little closer to him. The questions had resurfaced memories he’d rather forget.

“Keep in touch,” said Dean firmly and his brother nodded, contemplated pulling him into a hug, then decided against it when he realised Castiel needed Dean more.

“Thank you, Sam,” said Castiel gratefully and the younger alpha smiled and nodded.

“They won’t get away with this, I promise.”

Castiel held back a few relieved tears.

They watched the younger man walk to his car before Dean guided them both back to the Impala, Cas tucked tightly into his side.

 

* * *

 

It took them four hours to reach the cabin, hidden behind tall fir trees and a small lake. When they entered the cosy hideout, the pair collapsed into bed, yet again exhausted from all the travel and emotional trauma and Dean dragged the omega into his arms.

“How’s the heat?” 

Cas melted against him, nuzzling at Dean’s neck in search of that pine and leather scent he’d come to depend on.

“Not too painful. The pills are helping immensely.”

Dean relaxed and stroked his lover’s back protectively. “Good.”

Cas smiled and curled into the alpha further as Dean continued to soothe some of the aches and pains in his body.

“I can’t believe it’s not even been two days since we escaped.”

Dean held his omega a little closer. “I know.” He scented Cas’ neck. “Nobody’ll ever touch you like that again,” he said fiercely. “I’ll protect you till my dying breath.”

Castiel felt something warm spread through his chest and he pressed his lips to his alpha’s. 

“You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Dean chased his lips.

“It’s true. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you. I’d do anything to keep you safe.”

Cas’ breath hitched. “You love me?” He asked softly and Dean nuzzled his cheek.

“I do.” 

No hesitation, no doubts. Even after everything Cas had been through, all the alphas he’d serviced and been used by; all the scars and bruises he’d gained and all the claiming and biting and marking he’d suffered through, Dean still wanted him. Still wanted to protect him.

Cas whimpered and nosed at Dean’s neck, wrapping his arms around his caring alpha.

“I love you too,” he whispered. And he did. Because Dean had stuck with him through everything like he’d said he would, even when it would have been easier for him to ignore Cas’ situation. He’d turned against the FBI to rescue Cas and he’d done everything to keep Cas comfortable and feeling safe when so many had wanted to hurt him. He’d even been a gentleman about his heats, refusing to claim him when he’d all but begged for Dean’s attention.

How many alphas could attest to that?

“I could get used to this,” murmured Dean after a moment as Cas traced a finger lightly over his bare chest.

“Get used to what?” He asked quietly.

“You,” hummed Dean. “Us. This. Just being with you.” He stole a tender kiss.

Cas smiled and let his mind mull that over for a second. What would it be like to wake up beside Dean every morning? To be able to kiss and hold each other whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted. He’d never been in a long-lasting relationship before. What would it be like to be a real couple? To not just be a hole for an alpha to knot, but to be a valued lover and friend; someone to be cherished and needed and in turn, to have an alpha he could cherish and depend on. 

He could depend on Dean. The alpha had proven that more times than he cared to count. He knew Dean was safe. Dean was _home_.

Dean gazed at the omega for a few moments, smiling as he watched his lover think.

“When this is over,” announced Dean quietly but with conviction. “You are going to live with me. We’ll get normal jobs and live a normal life just like every other white-picket-fence family in America. I’ll make you breakfast in bed and we can come up to this cabin every weekend for a break and we won’t have to worry about who might be the next person to point a gun at our heads.”

Castiel felt a grin creep across his face and he shifted to kiss Dean properly, stealing a taste of his future. It tasted like pine and leather.

“I’d like that,” admitted Cas and Dean’s resulting grin was beautiful. 

Cas kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

It was three long weeks before Sam called them with the news that someone was interested in taking the case. Three long weeks of checking the curtains were closed when they slept and making sure they didn’t attract any unwanted attention to their little cabin.

Dean and Cas had grown closer over this time and the omega would confide in Dean whenever the nightmares struck. And boy, did the nightmares strike.

Dean would whisper soothing words into his ear when he thrashed or whimpered in his sleep and when he woke, the alpha would hold him as he shook or sobbed.

Or threw up.

Dean had his own nightmares too. Nightmares of his omega being taken away from him, of having to watch, helpless, as some sadistic, faceless alpha pounded into a crying Castiel, blood pouring down the omega’s body as disgusting words were hissed into his ear.

They comforted one another when the imagination became too vivid and took care of each other’s wounds until they began to heal over, both inside and out.

When Sam called, they were overjoyed.

A _‘Mr. F. Crowley’_ had been the one to finally take an interest in their case and he wanted to personally speak to both Cas and Dean about their experiences. The couple had been wary at first, but Sam assured them that Crowley was a reliable beta, if not a little calculating. He rarely trusted anyone and that included the FBI.

It was why he was such a good lawyer.

He had taken one look at Cas as they’d walked through the door, and before they sat down, the beta had nodded and said: “I’ll take the case.”

Both had been relieved. 

They’d spoken for an hour about Castiel’s time at the brothel and also Dean’s experience when he got there and then Crowley had smirked like a very satisfied panther and told them to go home.

The next day, every media source homed in on Richard Roman’s indignant face as his house was surrounded by blue lights. Naomi had been surrounded by press and someone had snapped a picture of Alistair being shoved into handcuffs down at the local supermarket.

Sam was wrong. Crowley wasn’t good.

He was fantastic.

The court date was set for two months’ time and was expected to last at least ten weeks because of its complexity and scale.

Dean and Castiel were advised to stay away from the trial until called upon. The pair were perfectly happy to comply.

In the end, twelve weeks had passed before anyone even considered asking Dean and Castiel to attend. 

The trial wasn’t going well. Sam had been correct in assuming Naomi’s barristers would be the best and it looked as though the verdict was swinging into _‘not guilty’_. Dean had been asked to testify what he’d seen upon entering the brothel as the court had already heard the audio on the USB drive. 

The defence’s attorney went by the name of Abaddon. She was sexy and charismatic and probably had something going with the judge (and one or two members of the jury), yet as she twisted Dean’s answers into what she wanted, swaying the jury even further into the _‘innocent’_ vote, Crowley seemed quite relaxed.

Abaddon drew pictures with her words, putting on a show for her adoring audience and the jury ate up every word, looking at Richard Roman ( _‘the man who worked his way up from nothing with parents who belittled him at every turn’_ ) with sympathy. They gazed at Naomi with pride and appreciation for all she’d done for their country.

But they glared at Dean and Castiel with disgust. An alpha who had gone rogue and turned against their country, and an omega who preached injustice and prejudice because he was bitter that an alpha such as Dick and a beta such a Naomi had achieved more than him in life.

Dean was furious, Castiel devastated. 

The hearing was mostly televised and the public were swayed towards the _‘heroes of their country’._ They never stood a chance.

Then Crowley had pulled an ace from his sleeve.

The brothel Dean and Castiel had escaped from had been located after it had performed its scheduled move. Fifty traumatised, broken, terrified omegas had been rescued. Three were dead. Ten died in hospital. One committed suicide. 

The media crippled Richard and Naomi’s names, labelling them _‘omega-beaters’_ and _‘murderers’._ The public boycotted Roman Enterprises and people no longer trusted the FBI to keep them safe. The CIA laughed it up.

Castiel along with three other abused and tortured omegas were called to the stand six months into the trial. Cas’ voice never shook once as he explained the horrors he had been subject to.

Dean couldn’t have been prouder.

That night, they made love for the first time. It was slow and careful, yet full of passion and adoration and Dean had made sure to kiss every inch of Castiel’s body; to pepper every faded scar with love and affection as the omega moaned softly, tears of relief and happiness and upset at what he’d suffered in the past slipping down his cheeks. Dean kissed them all away.

Cas had begged Dean to mark him; to mate him and claim him as the alpha’s and Dean had quickly obliged and urged Cas to mark him in return. 

They spoke of their future together; of their hopes and dreams, and they spoke of their pasts too. They talked about what they’d been through; what they planned to do about it; how they wanted to help each other, and in the end Dean had curled around his new mate and promised to protect him forever.

Sam made sure to hug his brother (and his brother-in-law) when they next saw one another.

A week later, Gabriel had ambushed his brother. The beta had sobbed into his Cas’ neck and held him tight and mourned how he hadn’t been there for his younger sibling.

Cas had held him and whispered he couldn’t have known and that he hadn’t been allowed to tell him of any of his orders anyway.

It turned out that the moment Gabriel had seen Cas’ face in the news six months after the start of the trial, he had shut down his restaurant in Hawaii and flown to Kansas as soon as he could. 

Between Gabriel, Crowley, Sam and his wife, Jess; Castiel and Dean had more support than they could have imagined.

It took another month of Crowley and Abaddon going head to head before a verdict was reached.

The whole of America seemed to hold its breath as the judge told everyone to rise. The poor juror who was tasked with reading out the sentence was sweating from his forehead downwards.

_“Guilty.”_

There was an eruption of cheering across the nation and Dean and Cas turned to kiss each other as the abused omegas in hospitals and care centres all managed a shaky smile.

Jess and Sam hugged one another before hugging Gabriel and then both sets of brothers crushed each other into hugs all while Crowley sat quietly behind his desk, the smirk never once leaving his face as Abaddon glared at him from across the room.

Naomi was pressured into cuffs along with Dick, and Alistair took a swing at one of the security guards before being body slammed against a wall and forced into restraints.

It was a good day.

“So, what are you going to do now you’re free?” Asked Jess, hanging off Sam’s arm with a look of excitement.

“Dean said something about a white picket fence,” hummed Castiel. He liked Jess. She was sweet and considerate; a good match for Sam.

Dean chuckled as Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Two-point-five kids and all that?” The beta grinned and Dean looked slightly alarmed at first but Castiel shrugged.

“Maybe in time. Depends how Dean feels.”

The alpha glanced at him fondly before his words really sunk in.

“Don’t preen,” laughed Sam and Dean’s expression turned sheepish. Cas wanted children with him?

“Preen as much as you want, Dean,” chuckled Cas. “Don’t listen to your brother.”

“He never does anyway,” mumbled Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes before facing his brother.

“Thank you, Sam. Really. Without you, none of this would have been possible. You saved us from a life on the run.”

Sam shook his head. “Crowley did most of the work. Besides, you were the ones who escaped.”

“I wonder if they’ll manage to catch all the agents who were in on it?” Asked Gabriel as he scratched his chin idly and Dean shrugged. 

“Can’t see why not. Not all the FBI were in on it and I’m sure people will start to notice those who still follow Naomi. Some government officials have already been arrested.”

He tugged Castiel to his side. “To be honest, I don’t care about them. All I know is no other omega is going to go through that ever again.” Then his voice lowered so only Castiel could hear him. “And I’ve got my omega right here.”

Cas gazed at him adoringly before focusing his attention on the rest of the group. 

“The police said they’re already looking into the other brothels. I don’t think the chain will continue for much longer, not now they’ve got a hold of Dick’s plans for them.”

The others murmured in agreement.

_Bang._

Castiel staggered forwards, clutching his chest.

Red was seeping through his shirt.

He vaguely heard Dean shout his name and through blurring vision he turned to see a sort-of familiar agent pointing a gun at him. He thought he’d seen him at the coffee machine in the office once or twice. The man was ploughed into by security.

His chest was burning.

He crumpled to the floor and a pair of arms snaked around him in time to stop him from falling too hard.

Dean’s tear-stained face popped into view. He was saying something but Cas couldn’t quite get his brain to make sense of the words.

He suddenly felt very tired.

Dean was shaking him and pressing his hand firmly against his chest as blood seeped between his fingers.

Cas wanted to go to sleep. It had been a long day.

Dean was crying desperately now, shouting behind him for something. He didn’t know where the others were, but that was alright; he only needed Dean.

“I… I love… you…” he murmured. He thought he murmured it. He might have just mouthed the words.

Dean’s eyes were very green. Like a forest. Like the trees near Bobby’s cabin that he and Dean were going to visit on weekends. 

That would be nice.

For now though, he needed to sleep. He was exhausted.

Dean looked lost. 

“I love you too,” he mouthed back.

Cas smiled at his alpha. _His mate_. The man who loved him.

Then, he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted a sequel, so here it is. Be careful what you wish for...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any requests or prompts, feel free to drop a comment. If not, I'll see you in the next fic! (Hopefully)
> 
> **EDIT: Okay guys, this is getting a little ridiculous now. I didn't put 'Major Character Death' in the tags because as I've said quite a number of times: _I am writing a sequel_. If I've not used the tag, then maybe it's because _he's not actually dead_. I'm sorry to those who are honestly curious as to why the tag hadn't been used, but I am getting a little sick of people calling me out on it when I've explained previously that I was considering, and then explicitly stated I am continuing this fic. **
> 
> **Thank you to those who have sent the lovely comments saying how much they enjoyed this fic. You guys are awesome. If you haven't enjoyed the story, give me some improvements, but _please_ , don't let it be about the tags.**


End file.
